


Memories

by ConfusedHufflepuff



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Multi, and cause a little chaos as a treat, ivy is is sad so her partners try to cheer her up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedHufflepuff/pseuds/ConfusedHufflepuff
Summary: Ivy  Alexandria wakes up in a prison cell in New Midgard  and slowly starts to remember the world around her. As she does so she remembers and crew of the Aurora and how she misses them. Raphealla and Marius decided to break out of jail and have a nice brunch to help Ivy feel better.
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Aurora Blackbox Zine
> 
> Content warnings for a little bit of gore (blood in mentioned once) and some the usual amount of murder associated with the mechs.

Ivy Alexandria woke covered in sweat and took a moment to get her heavy breathing under control before sitting up. She looked around the room, noticing that she was in a prison cell with two other people. Ivy’s eyes landed on the woman with wings sleeping next to her and she started to go through what she was slowly remembering about her. Raphaella LaCognizi, science officer, Mechanism: her wings.

Ivy went through her memories of this woman, the first time they met, Raphaella doing some morally questionable science experiments, the two of them stargazing together on some planet whose name had long since been forgotten, the time Raphaella had “accidentally” killed Marius in the process of trying to figure out if octokittens liked to eat human flesh. Ivy knew that she had a connection to this woman, but she couldn't figure out what it was.  
Ivy looked at the man sleeping on her other side. He looked calm and peaceful. Ivy tried to remember who he was. Marius von Raum, doctor, Mechanism: his right arm. She remembered him trying, and failing, to convince her he was actually a doctor, him helping her organize the archives a few times, and the two of them feeding the octokittens together. 

Next, she started to remember the events leading to her ending up in this prison cell. She could remember their arrest in perfect detail, down to the exact temperature it had been that day. She remembered the very tired looking transport police officer who’d tried to interrogate them a couple of times before disappearing. Ivy estimated there was an 80% chance he’d left because of how annoying Marius was. 

Ivy didn’t have an emotional reaction to anything she remembered, save for a little amusement at Marius’s antics along with a surge of love for him.  
That’s right! She loved him, and she loved Raphaella too! Ivy felt happy to have realized that. She re-remembered it every morning, and every time it made her just as happy. She started to remember more about her time with Marius and Raphaella–how they’d helped each other through their imprisonment, how they'd made each other laugh, and how they held each other when they cried. Ivy smiled at these memories as well as the knowledge that she had these two people with her right now.  
The longer Ivy was awake, the more her memories came back. She remembered her time with the rest of the crew of the Aurora. She remembered cooking dinner with Brian, sitting with Ashes as they took inventory of the supplies on board, helping Tim figure out how to work a weird gun he’d found on one of the planets they’d visited, explaining to Jonny that as first mate of a pirate ship he had virtually no power, sitting with Nastya as she worked on fixing The Aurora, and laughing as an octokitten tried to eat The Toy Solider’s nose. Ivy missed them a lot now that she remembered them. But the 40 years she'd been in this prison cell was a very small amount of time in the grand scale of her very long life. 

“Ivy?” a voice spoke from beside her. She turned to see Raphaella’s beautiful face staring up at her. “Good morning love,” she said, sitting up and giving Ivy a quick kiss. 

“Good morning.” Ivy smiled at her girlfriend.

“Are you okay? You seem like something’s on your mind,” Raphaella said, giving Ivy’s hand a quick squeeze. 

“I’ve just been remembering everything and I’m starting to miss everyone else. I don’t feel anything for them but I know when I was around them I loved them all.”  
Raphaella pulled herself into a more comfortable position sitting in front of Ivy and grabbed both her hands. 

“I don’t really understand how you’re feeling but I know missing people. I miss the rest of the crew too. Well, maybe not Tim, he blows stuff up a lot.”

“You do too,” Ivy interjected.

“Fair enough,” Raphaella laughed. “But I do miss the rest of the crew. We can bust out of here if you want-”

Ivy shook her head.

“Okay, that’s a relief, we still have an album to work on. What can I do to help you?” Raphaella put one of her wings around Ivy and looked into her eyes.

“I don’t know,” Ivy sighed.

“That’s okay. Can I give you a hug?” Ivy nodded and Raphaella wrapped her arms and wings around her. Ivy leaned into the hug and buried her head in the crook of Raphaella’s neck. They held each other like that for a while, comforted by each other’s company. 

Ivy pulled away first.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Of course! Anything else I can do for you?” Ivy shrugged. “Do you think a distraction would be helpful?” Ivy nodded. “Alright, let me think of something we can do that won’t cause too much chaos.”

“Chaos?” Marius yawned and opened his eyes. “I can help you cause chaos.” He sat up in bed and turned to look at Ivy and Raphaella.

“I was thinking a nice breakfast together would be a good distraction without too much chaos but with Marius there, things could definitely get out of hand.”

“Hey!” Marius threw his pillow at Raphaella. She yelped and ducked out of the way. “I mean, you’re right but still,” Marius said, pouting a little.

“How does breakfast sound to you?” Raphaella said, turning to address Ivy.

“Breakfast sounds great.” 

“Can I come? I want breakfast too,” Marius said.

“As long as you promise not to cause too much chaos,” Raphaella said.

“There’s only a 10% chance he won’t cause chaos,” Ivy said.

“Oh, Ivy I’m hurt!” Marius said, feigning insult. Raphaella and Ivy laughed.

“I was just stating the facts, you can still come,” Ivy said, still laughing. She gave Marius a quick kiss and then hopped out of bed.

“I hope getting out of here won’t be too hard,” Marius said, as he and Raphaella followed Ivy out of bed and started getting ready for a prison break.

***

The three immortals had a relatively easy time breaking out of prison, they could have done it at any time, but they had been busy observing the events taking place in the Yggdrasil system. Now that they had a reason to get out, they had a fun time doing it. 

Ivy broke the lock on their cell; it was very simple compared to some of the others she’d broken, and the group entered the hallway. Marius quickly incapacitated the nearby guards, stole their guns, and distributed them between himself, Raphaella, and Ivy and the group set off down the hallway. 

The rest of their escape went off with very few complications. Ivy handled the security system and Marius and Raphaella handled the guards. A couple of times Ivy had to help them get past the guards. The first time she killed one was horrible. Blood splattered everywhere and Ivy started to feel sick. That feeling was quickly followed by distrust and fear of herself and a lot of guilt. She stopped in the hallway in the middle of the fight and took a bullet to the knee, but she barely registered it, caught up in the horrible feelings coursing through her. 

“Ivy!” Raphaella called out to her. Ivy didn’t respond. 

“It’s okay Raph, I’ve got this, keep fighting!” Marius said as he jogged over to Ivy. 

“Ivy, look at me.” Marius stood in front of her, grasping her hands. Ivy looked up at him, tears flowing down her face. “Ivy, it’s okay. I know how you’re feeling. I used to feel the same way when I killed someone. But Ivy, you've got to remember, you won’t feel this way tomorrow, you can kill millions of people today but tomorrow you will forget the weight of their souls.”

Ivy wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 

“You’re right, thanks,” she said to Mauris before kissing him on the cheek and pulling out her gun. She still felt bad, but it was incredibly easy to ignore that feeling once she knew it would be gone come the next morning. 

After an amount of murder that would terrify normal people but was pretty typical for the crew of The Aurora, Ivy, Marius, and Raphaella broke out jail and set off to find breakfast.

“Marius, do you know where you’re going?” Raphaella asked as Marius turned down a street she was pretty sure they’d been down before. 

“Of course!”

Ivy sighed. “We’ve been down this street three times already. Can I just navigate?”  
Raphealla nodded in agreement with Ivy. 

“Just because I don’t have a brain like Ivy’s doesn’t mean I can’t navigate to breakfast,” Marius said. 

“It’s not about my brain, I have a map.” 

“Oh. ”

“Though my brain is very impressive,” Ivy said, grinning.  
Marius looked disappointed. 

“We still love you even if you can’t navigate well,” Raphaella said, giving him a friendly shove. 

“I know, I just wanted to contribute to Ivy feeling better in some way,” he replied. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Marius. You can navigate if you want,” Ivy said, realizing he was feeling sad and offered him the map. “Though you still helped me feel better, just by being you.” She walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged her back. 

Raphealla walked over and joined the hug, enveloping both of them in her wings. They stayed like that for a while, until Marius mumbled something about being hungry and they set off to the restaurant, this time following the map. 

***

Breakfast was a very pleasant affair. The three immortals found themselves at an adorable little restaurant serving classic New Midgardian breakfast food. Ivy, Marius, and Raphaella stuffed themselves on food, talked about their past adventures, and reviled in each other’s company.  
Ivy felt herself relaxing after a very stressful morning. She was still missing the rest of the crew of The Aurora, but she was excited about the progress she and her partners were making on the new album they were writing. She was still feeling guilt and anger about the people she had killed getting out of the prison, but with her lovers and friends by her side, she knew she could get through the rest of the day and be okay until she could get rid of those feelings.  
Ivy Alexandria looked around the table at Marius, handsome Marius, currently antagonizing Raphaella by refusing to think planets were round. She looked at Raphaella, beautiful Raphaella, her wings vibrating with annoyance at Marius, but still enjoying the debate. She looked at her lovers and smiled, she was safe, happy, and surrounded by people who cared for her. And even though she knew she'd have to relearn those facts the next morning, she felt content with being in the present with her lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was originally written for my first zine!!! It was very exciting and I had a lot of fun with it. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [@ivy-alexandria-lovebot](https://ivy-alexandria-lovebot.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
